Just another day
by Parawhoreanimegirl 11
Summary: okay its a normal day at the cullen household and emmett is acting strange *again* set after bd please be nice first fan fic


_**Just another normal day**_

It was just another 'normal day' in the Cullen household ,Carlisle was in his study reading a large book on legends and Esme was gardening, Alice and jasper had gone hunting for the day and Rosalie was in her room staring at her self In the mirror . Edward and Bella were sitting in the living room where Edward was whispering in her ear; just then Emmett came skipping into the room "Hey bells ,hey Eddie" He said cheerfully "where's Nessie?" Bella looked up "hey Emmett nessie's out, with Jake" She added on grudgingly

Edward looked at him grumpily and growled "Hey Emmett, don't call me Eddie!". "Whatever Eddie" laughed Emmett that's when Bella noticed what Emmett was holding "ummm Emmett what's that in your hand?" "It's cuddles" explained Emmett while holding a small rubber duck "he's my bestest friend" "Why do you have a rubber duck as a best friend?" asked a very confused Bella while warily eyeing the yellow duck that someone had drawn fangs on and coloured in it's eyes with black marker making it look distantly evil "because he speaks to me" Emmett said with a serious face "Sure he does Emmett" laughed Edward while rolling his eyes

"Awww you're just jealous that you don't have a best friend Eddie" he thought "don't call me Eddie "Edward hissed answering his thoughts "whatever" and with that Emmett skipped out the door leaving Edward muttering about how the large vampire was one grizzly bear short of a meal. Emmett soon went up the stairs to his and Rosalie's room where he saw her sitting in front of a gold rimmed mirror admiring herself in it. "hey rose look what I've got" giggled a childish Emmett , "not now Emmett cant you see I'm busy?" sighed Rosalie "but look he said producing the evil duck "Emmett just go away" yelled a suddenly angry Rosalie turning away from the mirror with a harsh look in her golden eyes "but Rosie" whined Emmett "don't you love him?" "No Emmett he's a stupid rubber duck who can't talk or do anything ok?" Emmett looked at cuddles as if he had called him then started mumbling to him while walking out the room just before Rosalie had chance to throw a hairbrush at him which he neatly dodged muttering "women" . Carlisle was sitting in his study after a long day at the hospital relaxing with a bit of 'light' reading When Emmett bounded in looking excited. "What's the matter Emmett?" asked Carlisle "I just wanted you to meet cuddles" "cuddles" asked Carlisle "yeah my bestest friend" explained Emmett "are you alright son?" asked Carlisle looking slightly worried "yes I'm fine but cuddles feels lonely" he said looking sad "um Emmett have you got into the my medicine cabinet again?" remembering last time something like this happened Emmett gave Carlisle a look "no" he said slowly "but thanks for reminding me" "Emmett please I'm trying to read here cant you go bother someone else with your childish antics about ducks?" he asked looking away from his precious book about myths and legends "fine" grumbled an unhappy Emmett "but cuddles will get REVENGE!" "Revenge I tell you" with that he stormed out of the room talking about cheese strings and play dough Carlisle looked startled "I do worry about that boy" he said going back to his book . Emmett was coming down the stairs when he heard Alice and jasper get in "heyyyy jasper" "guess what I got" "Emmett why am I feeling a lot of excitement and anger coming off of you it's quite worrying you know" said jasper "oh no reason" said Emmett innocently "I just wanted you to meet cuddles my bestest friend" he giggled shoving the duck in jaspers face "Emmett get that duck away from me before I burn it and you together "fine but you'll be sorry" "I doubt that" giggled Alice "I mean what could you and a duck do?" just then she slipped into a vision "Emmett she warned let me just tell you whatever you are planning its not going to end well" she warned "should have thought of that earlier" teased a very gleeful Emmett skipping off to be alone with his duck. Leaving Alice and Jasper staring after them with scared expressions. "So cuddles what do you want to do now" asked Emmett looking at the duck silently for a few seconds "what was that cuddles you want revenge …..but how what should I do" the ducks eyes seemed to glow in the faint light making it look slightly malicious and then Emmett spoke "okay cuddles if that's what we have to do I'll do it but only to get revenge"….

The End (or is it?)


End file.
